


30 day OTP challenge [Reader/various]

by Babe_Chan



Category: Assassin's Creed, BioShock, BioShock Infinite, Prototype (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Battlefield, Belly Dancing, Birthday, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Couple, Dancing, Dates, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dress Up, Drinking & Talking, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Femslash, Formalwear, Gen, Genderbending, Genderless!Reader, Het, Het and Slash, I just alsdjaslkd waht is my life, Kigurumis, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Relationship(s), Romance, Tight Spaces, Universe Alteration, What Have I Done, genderless reader, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, mermaid, merman, stupid couple things, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the 30 day OTP challenge with this sooooo meeeeeeeeeeh.<br/>I'll be doing little snippets for each character in each chapter.<br/>Some of these I might make into actually one shots/fiction over just drabbles.<br/>30 day OTP challenge list: http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day OTP challenge [Reader/various]

**Author's Note:**

> Holding hands with you honey haha enjoy.  
> This chapter all of them are set in canon verse.

Desmond glanced over at you as you both walked down the streets of New York, the two of you had been at a really nice diner ,you were smiling as you looked around and felt his face heat up. You two had been dating for a while now, two months, and you both were taking things extremely slow. Then again when you're both assassins it was expected of you two to take it slow.

Sure you two hugged at times but sometimes he just wanted to do normal couple things like steal kisses when no one's looking or even hold hands. You had this thing with someone holding your hand, freaked you out because of your sensory issues , so it was rare when your hands touched but he was ok with that since he cared about you.

You glanced at Desmond, he was blushing and you found it rather endearing, and give a giggle. He was good guy, respected you and treated you right, sure you two fought but that was normal.

 

"I had a lot of fun tonight." You said finally breaking the silence as you moved a little closer to him, hands nearly brushing, and smiled brightly. "We should do this again."

"Glad to hear that," Desmond cracked a smile and laughed. "Here I was worried that you didn't have a good time."

"Pfft don't be an idiot; I had an amazing time." You took a deep breath as you take his hand in yours and avoided eye contact. "But I'm being serious, let's do that again sometime."

"Harsh." He jumped a little from your touch, assuming it was an accident, and felt himself smile when he realized you were holding his hand. Slowly he intertwined his fingers with yours, pausing to see if you'd pull away but you didn't, and ran his thumb slowly over the back of your hand. "How about next week, I'll pick you up say around sevenish?"

"You know I'm teasing." You snorted while you relaxed to his touch, leaning on him a little, and rolled your eyes. "It's a date."

"Still you wound me." Desmond grinned and let a sigh out. "It's a date."

 

You just let a small hum out as you two kept walking, he knew you meant well.

 

* * *

 

You were walking with Ezio through the streets of Roma, both of you were dressed in you assassin's robes, and enjoying each others company.

It was weird you both were a 'thing' yet you weren't, you knew each other better than most, and so often people and friends mistake that as being involved with one another.

To be honest you both weren't sure what you guys were in means of relationship, all you did know was that you liked each other.

 

"Hey...Ezio?" You looked at the assassin with a smile and bit the inside of your cheek. "I...can I ask you something...it's totally stupid but humor me."

"Please there's nothing you could ask that would be stupid." Ezio laughed as you both went through an alleyway and stopped once you were away from sight. "What do you want to know?"

"Will you hold my hand?" You pulled your hood forward to hide your face so you wouldn't see him laugh. "I just...sometimes I just want affection...even if it's little things like holding hands."

"That's all? Here I thought something was wrong." He chuckled while leaning forward so he could see your face and smiled. "Sure I'll hold your hand, you didn't have to ask me that...figured you would know that was va bene with me."

"Grazie, means a lot." You pulled your hood back into place and took his hand in yours with a small smile. "Come on, we have things to do, people to assassinate, and wine to drink."

"Anytime." Ezio kissed your forehead and smiled. "Next time don't be shy about wanting affection."

"Shut up you loser." You laugh as you drag him out of the alleyway and roll your eyes. "You're the biggest loser ever."

"You love me." He teased as you both walked down the street. "That might be true but I'm your loser."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." You snorted a little and held his hand a little tighter. "And I'm your loser, so we're even."

 

* * *

 

"Altair come on, it's almost like you're not trying." You laugh as you sit on top of building and look down to see the master assassin climbing the side at a slow pace. "I've seen novices that can climb faster than you."

 

You were in a fit of giggles as you watched him growl out in annoyance. Altair narrowed his eyes at you as picked up the pace until he was on the roof with you. He was fuming with anger as you giggled at him and loomed over you with a scowl.

 

"Hey I was teasing." You take his hand and place a kiss on the back of it. "Sorry, habibi."

"Tch." Altair refused to look at you as his face had turned red. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry," You murmured, kissing each of his finger tips to his knuckles, and smiled. "Forgive me or do you need more kisses?"

"No..." He tried to pull his hand away but you didn't let go, in fact you intertwined your fingers with his, and he let a huff out. "Stop doing that...it's weird."

"You never seem bothered by this before." You leaned forward and gave him a brief kiss. "If I remember right you adore it when I do this."

"Shut up." Altair grumbled under his breath and narrowed his eyes at you again. "That's not true."

"Mhm, if you say so, habibi." You rolled your eyes at him and gave his hand a squeeze before slowly loosening your grip. "Then if it bothers you so much, I'll stop."

 

Altair said nothing as you pulled your hand away from his, missing the warmth that was once, and quickly grabbed it back with a redden cheeks.

You just lean on him with a smile, knowing he was just awkward with displaying his feelings, and let a small hum out.

He took a sharp intake of breath as you place your other hand over his, just looking at the city below you as you smiled, and slowly felt himself smiling.

Though he'd never admit it aloud he loved when you showed him affection, being an assassin he wasn't raised with affection but rather strict upbringing and yet you showered him with it even though you were an assassin like him, and he was grateful for that.

 

* * *

 

You and Malik had been walking around Masyaf, it was late into the evening and both of you had already eaten dinner with the others, and were side by side.

Malik, though seemed like a sourpuss was a good guy, and sorta had a thing for you.Even his brother, Kadar, teased him about it when you weren't around and told him he needed to 'man up and tell you how he felt' sorta deal.

Malik was to busy wrapped up in his thoughts to notice you walked closer to him and slowly went for his hand.

You dragged the spaced out novice to a secluded corner of the training grounds and stand in front of him, giving his hand a squeeze, and smiled.

He covered his mouth with his free hand as he blushed, you just laughing a little at how shy he was acting, and cleared his throat.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Malik fumbled over his words as he avoided eye contact. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." You popped the 'p' with smile and reach for his other hand, taking in and leaned closer to him. "I just wanted to hold your hands...and also do this."

"Do what?" He looked at you confused, face growing redder as time passed, and swallowed thickly. "Why though?"

"Cause I like you," You placed a kiss on his redden cheek and laughed. "You're so cute when you're all red."

 

Malik smiled a little at that, you thought he was cute and even made the first move, before giving a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the evening you both went back to walking around, holding hands and talking with friends, until you both said your good nights.

 

* * *

 

Kadar had always been more forward with his feelings than his brother, Malik, and that's how he ended up at your bedroom door.

You had already became an assassin right after Altair had, he ~~loved~~ admired you a lot, and wanted to be as great as you were. He lightly knocked on the door and heard you mumble a 'come in'.

Kadar walked into your room to find you laying on your bed, you had already removed your gear and hood, and smiled softly at you.

 

"Kadar, something wrong?" You sat up slowly, legs hanging off the bed, before patting the spot next to you. "Have a seat, don't act like a stranger."

"No! Nothing's wrong," He swore his face was red at that point and sat down next to you. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?" You quirk a brow at him, turning so you could look at him, and smiled. "Is your brother and Altair fighting again?"

"No more than usual," Kadar rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a bit. "I wanted to know if you like me, as in _like_ like me."

"I swear they're like day and night." You snorted before smiling at him, taking his hands in yours, and laughed. "Of course I like like you."

"You do?" He wasn't sure if he heard right. "You like me in a more than friends sort of way?"

"Naturally, you big goof." You rested your forehead against his and laughed for a few minutes. "What person wouldn't like you, you're very cute and loveable."

"You think I'm cute and loveable?" He was seriously confused at that point. "How though?"

"Yup, so cute and very loveable." You smiled as you pulled away so you could lay back down. "Lay with me and I'll explain."

"I...alright." Kadar laid next to you on his side. "Explain to me, please."

"You're cute because you've got this smile and these eyes at just make me wanna cuddle with you." You began, taking his hand in yours, and smiled more. "You're loveable because you radiate kindness, even the grumpiest of people can't help but smile when you're around."

"Oh...OH." Kadar blushed a little as you cuddled up to him. "So you like me even if I'm a novice?"

"Kadar you could be a regular person and I'd still like you," You murmur into his neck and gave a hum. "Rank has nothing to do with liking someone."

 

The blue-eyed novice gave a small nod as he scooted closer to you and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Connor looked at you confused, you were both walking back to the homestead, when you grabbed his hand and hadn't let go. You on the other hand were just smiling, enjoying the feeling of his hand in yours, and looked over at him. His hands were calloused, yours weren't any different, and clearly showed signs of all the labor he put them through.

 

"Something troubling you, Connor?" You asked with a smile and laughed. "You look as if I stole your best friend."

"Nothing is troubling me..." He paused before his cheeks were dusted in a rosy color. "I was wondering why you are holding my hand."

"Because I wanted to." You snorted a little and gave his hand a squeeze. "You hold hands with people you love and adore."

 

He was going to say something but then realized what you had meant and blushed at it. You just laugh as you neared the homestead, giving his hand one last squeeze, and let go of his hand.

 

"I'm gonna go take a nap, later Connor." You gave a small wave before turning on your heel and walking off to your room. "He's too cute and innocent for his own good."

 

* * *

 

You sat next to Shaun as he was reading over some documents, all he really could do at the moment with Desmond in the Animus, and smiled softly at him. The two of you had been an item for awhile now, surprisingly enough even with your differences, and somehow you guys made it work.

Shaun was a snarky, though you called him saucy or sassy, Brit with intelligence and love of history that made it hard not to fall for him. He could tell you anything you needed to know of an era; who were important, what was going on at that time, what was invented, influences that it left behind. Yeah, he was a living history book  yet he was more than that, he also seemed to lighten the mood with his snarky/saucy/sassy remarks.

You bit your lip nervously as your hand slowly reached for his, he was too wrapped up in work to notice, and placed you hand on his. Though you two had been together for awhile there was one little thing that was rare for you both; moments that normal couples had like going on dates, cuddling, or even holding hands.

He tensed for a moment, glancing from the corner of his eye, before intertwined his fingers with yours and smiled a little. You scooted closer to him, leaning on him a little, and let a happy hum out. There was something to be said about a man as brilliant as Shaun, he knew exactly what you wanted without a single word being said.

 

"Whatcha lookin' at?" You laid your head on his shoulder and smiled more. "You've been at this for six hours...why not take a break with me?"

"Clues as to where the apple might be." Shaun explained, stifling a yawn, and chuckled for a moment or two. "Sounds like a brilliant idea but I really should be working."

"The apple can wait for a few hours." You whined a little and nuzzled your face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent with a smile, and sighed. "Please, just for a few hours."

"Fine but I'm only doing this because you're important to me." Shaun gave yawn this time and allowed you to drag him where the bed was then laid down with you. "Only a few hours though."

"And you're important to me." You gave him a quick kiss before setting his glasses on the nightstand. "Sweet dreams."

 

Shaun just mumbled as he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face into your neck.

 

* * *

 

Atlas raised a brow at you while you cleaned around his little hideout. You were heaven sent in his eyes, so helpful and kind, and always willing to help him if he needed. Still normally the Irishman never paid any mind to you if you were cleaning he couldn't help it this time around, you just seemed to move gracefully around the room, and let a small chuckle out.

You on the other hand just admired your handy work, Atlas' place had been a mess hours before, and walked over to the blue-eyed man. It wasn't unusual for you two to be intimate with one another, if anything it was the norm, and neither of you had any complaints. You take his hand in both of yours, noticing how cold his skin was, and blew some hot air on it.

 

"You're hands are as cold as Old Man Winter." You scoffed and shook your head. "Honestly, Atty, what the hell?"

"Tends to happen when bloody Rapture is as cold as death." Atlas rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "How about you warm me up, Kiddo?"

"Not a kid, have a name." You laughed at his offer and booped him on the nose. "Maybe another time, I have things to do and so do you."

"What not even for a wee bit?' He pulled you onto his lap with a smirk. "It can wait for a wee bit."

"You need to keep an eye on Jack and his little friend." You got off of his lap and ruffled his hair. "But another time, I have some 'things' to take care of."

"You're no fun." Atlas huffed out as you gave him a quick kiss and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine but hurry it up."

"I try, Atty, I try." You teased him, holding your shotgun, and went out the door. "Be back later."

 

* * *

 

Booker DeWitt was a stubborn man, had a nasty habit of getting into trouble, and was laying down on your couch as you sat on the floor with a frown. You two had known each other for years and honestly you weren't sure why you put up with his bullshit.

 

"DeWitt, I swear to God  this is the last time I'm patching you up." You scolded as you dab the iodine on his busted lip. "Seriously I am not always going to be here to clean up your sorry ass."

"It wasn't my fault, they started it." Booker hissed out as iodine touched the wound. "Easy, that hurts!"

"It's never your fault like always." You huffed out and grabbed the tweezers to remove the bits of glass from his cheek. "Why do you have to do this?  Why can't you just use your head for once? Seriously it's like you have a death wish or something."

"You're not even gonna ask what happened?" He asked with a weak smile. "I am using my head."

"I don't want to know, from your injuries I'd say you almost got your ass kicked." You roll your eyes before removing the glass quickly and wiped the wound. "Clearly not enough. DeWitt you cannot keep doing this. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Yea, you're sorta right about that." Booker gave a chuckle and grabbed your hand. "Well it's a good thing you're sitting, huh?"

"You and your lame dad joke are making it really hard for me to be mad at you." You snorted before laying your head down on his chest. "Booker...I hate seeing you hurt."

" I'm sorry...I'll try and do better." He yawned out and laughed. "Thanks for putting up with me."

 

You didn't say anything because you had already fallen asleep, stressing over Booker and trying not to have a meltdown took a lot of energy, but you were smiling. Booker looked at you with a smile and played with your hair.

 

* * *

 

You smiled at Jack as you clean the blood off his face, it wasn't his mind you, and let a small sigh out. You and Jack had know each other for about a week but in Rapture that was a lifetime if not more. He was a silent man, not one to talk unless necessary, at least he was at first but now he slowly started warming up to you. Jack reminded you of a kitten, meek yet held the means to keep himself safe, and was cute like one.

Yup you took a shine to him, he was too adorable and sweet for his own good, and all you wanted to do was keep him safe and maybe even cuddle with him and give him kisses. But then again if anyone one else had met the brunet they would understand; he was the kind of guy you wanted to wrap up in a blanket and give hot coco to. Didn't help that he had the prettiest brown eyes you had ever seen or that he had a cute smile

 

"Be a little more cautious next time, you could have gotten blood in your eyes." You lightly scolded as you wipe the last of the blood away and kiss the tip of his nose. "Then it would have stung like a bitch, Hunny."

"Sorry...it's just those splicers..." Jack face flush red as he fumbled over words and looked away shyly. "I'll do better next time."

"It's fine, Hunny, just be careful." You pat his cheek in an affectionate manner and ran your fingers through his pretty brunet locks. "I'd hate if something happened to you, cause you're important to me after all."

"Ok," He smiled a little and leaned into your touch. "We should get going."

"Right, Hunny." You grabbed his hand and began to walk through Neptune's Bounty. "We've almost got what Atlas asked for."

 

* * *

 

Your relationship with Delsin was different in light terms. You both had a lot in common; both conduits, lived for art, and a tad sassy at times. But you didn't mind that, didn't mind when he would go out with his friends or brother, and were content with what you had going on. Aside from one thing; His friends and brother didn't know about the relationship and it was a bit nerve wracking to say the least.

 

"Delsin, we need to talk." You leaned on the door frame, arms crossed with a frown on your lips, and looked at the male laying on your bed. "It's about us."

"What about us?" Delsin used his elbows to prop himself up and seemed confused. "What's there to talk about?"

"The fact you've kept our 'relationship', if one could call it that, a secret from the others." You huffed out and bit the inside of your cheek. "Look if you're embarrassed by me or whatever at least have the balls to honest with me."

"I would never be embarrassed of you." He pushed himself up from the bed and walked over to you. "I'm just worried they won't like you...especially Reggie, you know how he is."

"Really because it seems like you are, most boyfriends introduce the person they're dating to the people they know." You looked off to the side with scowl and clicked your tongue. "Then tell them, so what if he doesn't like me? You like me, right?"

"Hey look at me, I'll tell them soon." Delsin cupped you face in hands and chuckled. "Don't freak out, I'll have it taken care of."

"You act like this is funny, it isn't. This is about us." You moved his hands away with sigh and looked at him with watery eyes. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I am, [Name], I'm totally serious about you...about us." He took a hold of your hand, placing a kiss on it, and smiled. "I'll tell them next time we see them, promise."

"How on earth did I fall for a guy like you." You laughed, wiping your eyes with your free hand, and sniffled. "I'm holding you to your word."

"Because you can't resist this stud." Delsin wiggled his eyebrows and placed a kiss on the corner of your mouth. "Don't worry I'll be good to my word."

"More like dork." You snorted before rolling your eyes at him. "Let's go out to eat."

"Hey!" He blushed a little as you silenced him with a kiss. "...how about we order take out?"

"Sure, you're paying though." You flicked his nose and took his beanie, putting it on with a stupid grin. "You get the hat back after we eat."

 

Before he could sass you, you were already walking into the living room, and gave a small scoff before charging after you and sweeping you off your feet.

 

* * *

 

Reggie was orderly and mature, the exact opposite of Delsin, and that's what you liked about the guy. You could have a conversation with him about anything and he'd share his views on it and listen to what you had to say.

He was polite, gentlemanly, and caring. 

But one thing bothered you more than anythings; the fact he wasn't one for displays of affection, it kinda hurt that he wouldn't give you hugs or even pecks. You were going to get him to be a little more open with his affection.

 

"Reggie, do you like me?" You ask as you both were entering his place, he had taken you out to a late dinner and offered to let you stay the night, and hung your jacket on the hook. "What am I to you?"

"That kinda came out of nowhere." He raised a brow at you as he hung his jacket then leaned on the wall. "What made you ask something like that?"

"You didn't answer either of my questions!" You snapped at him and balled your fists in frustration. "What am I to you?"

"There's no reason to snap at me." Reggie placed a hand on your shoulder and sighed. "You're my other half. What else would you be?"

"You never do anything boyfriends normally do." You puffed your cheeks out, feeling embarrassed, and glared at him. "You never compliment, hug, kiss, or even hold hands with me!"

"I...oh." He blushed a little at that and cleared his throat. "Well it's been awhile since I've dated, I'm a little rusty."

"I'm not asking much, just hold my hand for right now, we can take it slow." You slowly reach for his hand, giving a small squeeze, and smiled. "Baby steps, Reggie, I just need to know you care about me."

"I do care about you, [Name]." Reggie laughed a little and smiled. "It's been a long night...we should rest up."

 

You just gave a small nod, letting him lead you to the guest room much to your disappointment, and said your good nights. Baby steps.

 

* * *

 

 Fetch was your girlfriend, you adored the pink haired woman, and it was normal for you two to spend your free time together if you weren't hanging out with your guys' friends. The two of you were just wandering around Seattle while holding hands, it was just nice to have a moment with Fetch.

 

"Did I tell you how cute you looked today?" You beamed at the pink haired woman and kiss the back of her hand. "Seriously you look really cute."

"Shut up." Fetch blushed as you both sit down on a bench. "You're such a sap."

"You're a Goddess ." You cooed and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I can't help it when I'm with you."

 

Fetch just let a groan of embarrassment out as you showered her with compliments and kisses.

 

* * *

 

You were lounging on one end of the couch, drinking a juice box, with Eugene on the other end. It was a quiet afternoon at the geeky man's place, you both were dating and it was going great, while you both were watching a movie together.

 

"What do couples normally do together?" Eugene looked at his lap with a shy smile. "I'm still new to the whole dating thing."

"Lots of stuff like hang out, go on dates, hold hands, and other things like that." You ticked off on your fingers and shrugged at him. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I just wanted to try normal couple things." His face began to heat up as he pulled his hood to hide his face. "What's the easiest?"

"Well we already hang out, gone on dates, and spend a lot of time together or with our friends." You smiled at his shyness and scooted closer to him. "Holding hands, everything else is a bit too much for you right now, it's the easiest."

"How do hold hands with someone? What if I mess up?" Eugene looked at you with worry as he fumbled over his words. "What if my hands get sweaty?"

"Calm down, Angel, you just hold my hand and that's it." You take his hand and smile more. "If your hand gets sweaty then it happens. Not so bad, huh?"

"Oh ok...this is nice. I think I like holding hands with you."  The blond geek gave a small laugh and looked at your guy's hands. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nope, it's pretty simple and straightforward." You leaned on him a little and close your eyes. "We should just take a nap."

 

Eugene wanted to protest against the idea but he saw how happy you were and he couldn't bring himself to say no. So just this once he went against his better judgement and closed his eyes too.

After all a bit of rest never killed anyone.

 

* * *

 

Alex didn't like to show his feelings, just how he was, and you were ok with that. You didn't expect him to all of the sudden change and start smothering you with affectation. It wasn't realistic to expect that in him, you both were happy with how things were, and so it was never an issue between the two of you.

Now human beings need affection, just how they're made, and when someone is deprived/lack of physical contact they naturally become depressed. That's where you were at, you felt horrible and wondered if something was wrong with you. You were alone even though people would be in the room.

It wasn't a big enough deal for you to bother Alex or anyone with your problem. So you just went on with life, kept your problem to yourself, and it worked for a couple of weeks until one day you were spending time with Dana.

Dana was Alex's little sister and your best friend, she was a smart girl, and always knew how to make you feel better.

 

"I just don't know why I'm so sad." You groaned into your hands and looked at Dana. "I think something's wrong with me."

"What makes you say that?" Dana put down her cup of coffee and sighed deeply. "Did Alex say or do something that upset you?"

"Nothing new, just been feeling really lonely." You explained with a pout before ran a hand through your hair. "Seriously I wasn't this miserable before Alex and I started dating."

"How are you lonely when the two are almost always together?" She quirked a brow at you before she hugged you. "I'm sorry for my brother being a dick."

"I have no idea." You leaned into the hug and started to cry. "I feel like shit and I don't even know why."

 

That's how you spent the next hour or so crying your eyes out until you passed out from all of the crying and where now on the couch. Dana put a blanket over you, she was going to kill her brother, and grabbed her cell then dialed his number. "Alex you better answer the goddamn phone."

"Hello this is Alex  speaking. What do you need?, Dana?" He sounded bored and gave a small huff. "I'm in the middle of something right now, so if you could make this quick that'd be wonderful."

"Fuck what you're doing. Get your ass over here pronto, it's about [Name]." Dana snapped out and glanced at you to see you had curled up. "You are in some deep shit right now and you're gonna make it right."

 

Dana hung up on him before he could respond and began to pace the room with a frown, she was pissed off at her brother and was ready to rip him a new one. Time passed away before there was a knock on her door, Dana didn't waste time and flung the door open, and pulled in Alex.

 

"Fix this problem you caused." Dana pointed to your sleeping form and glared at him. "You really hurt [Name's] feelings with your bullshit. I'll be back in an hour and if you don't fix this I'm going to end you."

 

Once again before Alex could say anything she was already out of the apartment thus leaving him alone with you. He ran a hand through his shot hair and walked up to the couch before looking at you with a slight frown. Your eyes were puffy and your face was tear stained, it made his chest tighten up with panic.

He crouched down and caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, noticing that you leaned into his touch. Without much thought he took one of your hands in his and murmured sorry as he placed a butterfly kiss on your lips. He'd make things right once you woke up, apologize to you and make it up to you somehow.

 

* * *

 

Walking through the fields of Hyrule with Link at your side, you liked the silent hero a lot, and Epona was at his other side while you smiled brightly at him.

To be honest you two had met a little over three months ago and there was an instant click between you two.

Now how you met him was simple; you were passing through Ordon Village, nothing but the clothes on your back and your trusty sword with a few other items, when you saw him and went over to him to ask if he knew of a quicker way to Hyrule.

Surprisingly enough he was heading that way the next day, so he offered to take you with him on his horse since you had gone by foot, and somehow ended up staying the night in his home.

He tried to offer his bed to you, naturally you refused and laid on the floor, but you told him you were used to sleeping on floor so it wasn't a big deal.

Wasn't until the next day when the children of the village were kidnapped by monsters, Link tried to save them but was knocked out and woke up before charging at after the kids, and that's how you ended up alone because you lost sight of the blond haired male.

It took you a couple of days until you ran into a curious looking wolf, didn't seem like it would hurt you, and asked it if it wanted to join you on your quest to find Link. The wolf's tail waged before letting a bark out and began to lead the way to a spring.

That's when you notice the imp on it's back, it was female at least that's what you could gather, and she was looking at you as if you were an alien.

You later learned the imp's name was Midna, she was a tad sassy but you liked that about her, and that the wolf was the very male you were looking for. Midna had said you were 'unique' or something for being able to walk through Twilight, you had no clue what she was talking about, and not wither away into nothingness or turn into a beast like Link.

Whatever Twilight was you assumed it didn't sit well for normal folk but nevertheless you continued to march onward with the duo. Over that time you helped Link help various people/races and even found the kids.

Now here you were enjoying a nice stroll through the fields with your bestest pal as you guys made your way to the mountains above Lanayru, where the Zoras resided, and started to hum to yourself.

Link noticed your humming and gave a chuckle, nearly startling you, and smiled. That's what you liked most about him; his smile and his selflessness.

 

"Shut up you big goof." You playfully shove him a little and laughed with him. "Don't harsh my mellow."

"Sorry, it's just I thought it was cute." Link admitted with a slight blush and cleared his throat. "I've never heard you humming before."

"Aw thank you Link, ever the flatter." You smiled again and grabbed his hand. "And I think you're cute."

"You're welcome..." Link's whole face turned redder than a red rupee as you intertwined your fingers with his. "You think I'm cute, am I hearing you right?"

"Mhm, think you're super cute. What isn't there to like?" You explained as you gave his hand a squeeze and  winked at him. "You're selfless, kind, brave, and a whole bunch of other things."

"Well I think you're cute too." He looked away bashfully and smiled softly. "Have for awhile now."

"Ugh finally one of you made a move!" Midna let a groan out, startling both of you, and laughed. "I've been waiting for this to happen since we've went to the first spring."

 

* * *

 

It was an odd relationship being involved with Princess Zelda ,one that had to be kept hidden, yet you wouldn't change it for the world.

She was everything to you and you wanted nothing more than to make sure she was happy. Zelda was wise, graceful, kind, caring, and some much more that you could list on for days.

To the public see was viewed as a very calm and collected princess, everything a princess should be, and never thought of her as anything else.

But you knew her better than that; she was full of energy and curiosity, wanted to know everything about everything, always coming up with ways to improve the kingdom.

 

You were both in her room, you sneaked in through her bedroom window, and were just laying on her bed while talking the day away. There were few days out of the week where Zelda didn't have something to do, like to day she had nothing plan, so it was days like that you would visit her for the whole day.

It would be an outright scandal if the princess was caught with someone in her room yet she tented to bend and break those rules. Especially if that person was an awesome adventurer like you were.

 

"Tell me about your latest adventure!" Zelda's blue eyes filled with childlike joy. "What did you see? Who did you meet?"

"Easy there, one question at a time." You laughed before lightly booping her on the nose and laid on your side. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning, I want all the details." She giggled from the nose booping and laid on her side to look at you. "What made you go on this adventure?"

"Alright, get comfy cause it's a long story." You played with a lock of her brunette hair with a smile. "Well it all started when..."

 

You proceed to tell about you latest adventure, going into great detail as you told it, and watched as Zelda's eyes lit up with excitement as you talked.

That's what you loved most about sharing your adventures, how she would react to even the minor details with small comments. By the time you had reached the end Zelda was holding your hand with wide eyes with a smile.

 

"And that's what happened on my last adventure." You gave a small laugh as you noticed her eyelids dropping. "Get some rest and I'll be back by morning."

"That's amazing, I wish I could go on an adventure like that." She pouted a little before laying on her back with a yawn. "Fine you better be."

"Maybe one day I could take you with me?" You suggested as you tucked her in and kissed her cheek lovingly. "You have my word. Until next time, goodbye my love."

 

Zelda was already asleep when you murmured an 'I love you' and you went out the way you came with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh askljdaslkdsakl I'm having a writer's block with Disruption of Reality, I'm trying to make a fairy tale AU for Desmond but like I don't know what to do.


End file.
